Dulce alianza
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Japon busca desesperadamente a Inglaterra para aclarar el malentendido que hubo por culpa de su jefe.Y asi se da el inicio de la dulce alianza de estos dos, que tal vez pueda ser algo mas... Drabble. Para la semana Asakiku, Día 1: Momento favorito/Arte oficial. Basado en el capitulo 22 de World Series


_Hola!_

 _Ya, ya se que debería estar actualizando mis demás fics en vez de subir algo nuevo pero no me pude resistir… Es la semana AsaKiku y aquí como buena fan dejo mi contribución (tarde pero al fin y al cabo pude publicar) Para el día 1_ _: Momento favorito/Arte oficial. (Basado en el capítulo 22 de World Series)_

 _Por un mundo con más AsaKiku! Yeah!_

 _Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-sama bla bla bla... Sólo los uso con fines de diversión bla bla bla... (Pero algún día serán míos muajaja) Mientras tanto ya saben._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **Dulce alianza**_

Un chico de cabellos azabache corría rápidamente por aquel campo, buscando desesperadamente al representante de la nación inglesa. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes y aclarar todo el malentendido que había provocado su superior. Él no quería hacer una alianza con Rusia. De hecho lo detestaba, ni siquiera podían estar cerca uno del otro, mucho menos convertirse en aliados. La única persona con la que se sentía a gusto y con la cual podría tener una relación era ese rubio de ojos verdes que tanto lo hipnotizaban. . A pesar de que no habían tenido mucho trato y de que pensaban de forma diferente en algunas cosas, tenían otras tantas en común que hacía que solo deseara estar junto a él. No soportaba la idea de que el inglés pensara, que lo había abandonado y que no deseaba hacer una alianza con él. Por ello tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde...

Apresuró su paso, sin importarle nada más, mientras todos esos pensamientos golpeaban su mente. Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda sin ningún resultado, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que a lo lejos pudo distinguir a su objetivo.

—¡Inglaterra-san…! — le gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Inglaterra-san! —continuó llamando su atención, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que el rubio se giró a verlo sorprendido.

—¡Que alegría encontrarlo! —suspiró el pelinegro poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, llenando de aire sus pulmones, tratando de recuperarse después de correr tanto— Perdona por visitarte tan tarde… —bajo su cabeza apenado, disculpándose por ir sin avisar, pues tal vez el otro lo viera como una falta de respeto.

—Japón—murmuró el inglés sin salir de su asombro— ¿Por qué Rusia y tú…? —Cuestionó, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que temía la respuesta— ¡N-no quiero oír ninguna despedida tuya…!

—No es eso —se apresuró a aclarar el japonés —. La visita de mi superior a Rusia fue algo que el hizo por su cuenta… Fue tan repentino que incluso yo me sorprendí —admitió mirando fijamente el suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo— Es por eso que vine en cuanto pude a tu casa. Yo… —siguió levantando su mirada hasta toparse con los contrarios, esos iris esmeralda que le hacían sentir seguro y esa mirada tan dulce que le dio el valor para completar la frase— Yo estaría encantado de hacer una alianza contigo…

—Japón… ¿En verdad, tu…? —tartamudeo el inglés sin poderlo creer. Tal vez el sentimiento que sentía por él era mutuo— Ya veo… Yo también siento lo mismo… —le sonrió suavemente.

—Inglaterra-san… —susurró el japonés, sonriendo también, al saber que ambos sentían lo mismo.

—Si eso es lo que sientes, entonces podemos hacer oficial la alianza mañana…

Por varios minutos, solo se observaron mutuamente mientras se sonreían el uno al otro. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, solo disfrutando el momento y de su compañía. Pues de ahora en adelante ninguno de los dos estaría solo. Y quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo esa dulce alianza se convertiría en algo más…

—¡No te equivoques! —exclamó el inglés rompiendo el momento, completamente sonrojado— ¡Hago esto por mí! ¡No pienses que lo hago por ti! Definitivamente no estoy haciendo esto por ti, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?... —continuo diciendo, intentando acallar los latidos de su corazón— No es como que le tenga miedo a Rusia. ¡Puedo ganarle con un solo dedo!...

—Es usted una persona muy franca, Inglaterra-san… —se escuchó la tranquila risa del japonés, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara aún más.

—Y-yo… no… —balbuceo el británico inútilmente— P-por favor, llámame solo Arthur —le pidió desviando su mirada.

—Entonces, solo llámame Kiku —aceptó el pelinegro conteniendo una risilla— Es un placer hacer una alianza contigo, Arthur.

—Lo mismo digo, Kiku —respondió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano y depositando un suave beso en ella, logrando que las mejillas del japonés se tiñeran de carmín — Es hora de comenzar nuestra dulce alianza…

*.*.*.*.*.*


End file.
